Prey of Fullmoon
by SparKyle
Summary: For holidays, Yami and Yugi decided to go to the campaign. But during a walk in the forest, both get lost before Yami disappears suddenly. Yugi then finds himself alone, misled in the forest invaded by the darkness of night. Unfortunately(?) for them, Yami had forgotten that this night was special : this night, the moon was full !


_Finally ! The first part of Prey of Fullmoon is ready ! I hope you'll enjoy it ! The second and third parts will be ready soon ! Thanks to Pancake-sama for the translation in english ! But if there is mistakes of me, please, tell it to me in the reviews !_

* * *

(l - Cl - O

* * *

"Yami !"

...

"Yami where are you ?!"

Yugi's voice echoed through the entire forest. However, he received no answer except for the rustling of leaves caused by the icy night wind. The young boy shivered when a gust hit him in the face, making him close his eyes. He hugged himself and rubbed his arms in order to warm himself but it didn't help much. Good thing he had found that lantern at dusk in front of an old, abandoned hut near a clearing. The small flame inside allowed Yugi to see where he put his feet and warmed him when he pressed his hands against the globe. But most importantly, this small light calmed him because it fought the darkness around him. Without this lantern, Yugi would be at the mercy of everything, vulnerable, cold and more frightened than he was already. Nevertheless, the young boy was above all worried about his friend. A little earlier they had both got lost in the forest and when the sun had set Yami had suddenly disappeared, leaving Yugi alone in the middle of the woods, panicked.

Where could he be ? What had happened to him ? How was he supposed to get out of here if Yami wasn't there to guide, calm and protect him ? How was he supposed to make it out of here if he couldn't even stand up to the bullies at his school ?

Concern and fear spread all over his body as the young teenager imagined the worst. The stress punched him in the stomach but he didn't give up his search and continued to call Yami – in vain. A few hours ago, this forest had seemed so welcoming, so green, so beautiful and perfect for a walk: birds had been singing as they had passed a few streams and magnificent flowers had lined the path which prevented the visitors from getting lost. Whereas now, these wood were terrible, gloomy and threatening. The cheerful songs of sparrows and robins had been replaced by the sinister requiem of owls and ravens.

If only Yami and Yugi hadn't deviated from the path ! They would have returned to the inn of the nearby village a long time ago and would have had dinner by now and be getting ready to go to sleep in their warm and cosy beds. Yugi had been stupid enough to follow that squirrel to watch it bury its acorn in preparation for winter. That's why Yami had come with him, worried that Yugi could get lost and in the end they had both gotten lost. They had been together until his friend had disappeared while Yugi had been distracted by a rabbit jumping out of a rustling bush and running away in haste. After that the boy had constantly been calling Yami while unsuccessfully trying to find their original path.

"Yami! I'm afraid without you, please come back !" he shouted again through cawings of birds

Suddenly, bushes rustled and Yugi jumped. He tightened his grip on the lantern to see if something there, with any luck it might be Yami. He heard a deep growl, certainly that of a wild animal bigger than the rodents and the birds that he had already met. Yugi froze. Were there wolves in these woods ?! This thought horrified the boy who quickly moved back. If only Yami was there! He would know what to do! He would keep calm and would protect Yugi! But he was not there. Maybe his friend had disappeared because he had been chased by wolves ? Maybe he was injured somewhere ? Incapable to move, praying for help to come. Except that, unfortunately, the only possible help was Yugi and his lantern, trembling in front of the sound of the plants which began to intensify. Then, suddenly, an animal jumped out of the twilight and rushed towards the boy who screamed in fear and ran away. Only, the young man stumbled over a root and tumbled down a muddy slope before banging against a tree in sunken. He rubbed his head, grimacing in pain and recovering only slowly. He looked around, searching for his only source of light and heat. He felt ridiculous. He had been afraid of a wild boar of the size of a pig! He didn't have time for these stupid things : Yami might be in danger right now !

Regaining self-control, he found the lantern and grabbed it before getting up with difficulty. He briefly wiped the mud off his wet and dirty clothes. So now, he was even colder. Brilliant ..! How could things get any worse?

As if in answer, ravens began cawing once more but this time it was different from earlier. This time, Yugi believed to recognize yells of fright from the black birds. They were shrieking. All at the same time. Even in the sky they were alarming each other to fly away, their feathers gleaming in the light of something more powerful than his miserable lantern.

The moon.

Beautiful, yellowish, attractive, and perfectly round. This night, the lunar orb was whole. This night, the moon was full!

But Yugi didn't have time to admire it, he heard sounds of heavy steps approaching him. Fear and curiosity seized him at the same time and he waved his lantern before him and then believed to die from fright.

There. In front of him. A gigantic monster. The brown fur, the piercing and gleaming red eyes, the enormous black claws at the end of his four massive paws and some transparent saliva dripping from its white fangs. At the beginning, Yugi believed that it was a bear, a very big grizzly bear! But he quickly realized that the creature in front of him was not nothing of that kind. It was a thing. A thing which eyed him intently and which, apparently, got ready to devour him. Yugi was paralyzed by terror, his back bumping against the trunk he had tumbled against earlier. He regretted having made any sounds of panic before this beast, compared to which a boar was only a small, cuddly plushie. The animal dashed towards him at full speed, trampling the bushes in the process. Was it the same creature from before that it had run away from ? Yugi was sure of it now.

Fear made the hairs of his body bristle but he gathered all his courage and ran like never before. Adrenaline overcame him and he dashed away at full speed, holding his lantern with an outstretched arm so that he could avoid, stones, roots and other things that could make him fall. He was wondering if that massive pile of muscles and fur was still chasing him when he feel the thundering of the predator's jumps behind him. Yugi didn't dare to look behind him, fearing to stumble or burst into tears.

This is when he saw that the vegetation became increasingly scarce. Finally! He would be getting out of his terrible forest! Only a few more metres and…!

Right after passing the last bush Yugi was forced to stop abruptly. He was panting, realising in terror that he couldn't move forward any more. There was a ravine right in front of him, preventing him from running any further. There was a river at the very bottom, but never Yugi would survive a fall from this high. He was trapped !

"No.! No.! "

In a last hope, he turn around. Maybe he could leave in the forest and avoid the animal pursuing him and still have a chance to get out of here. But it was useless :

The monster was already there.

Blocking the passage, breathing heavily because of his sprint, examining his prey from head to toe. At the sight Yugi wanted to run away but shivers of fear caused him to stumble and he found himself on the ground. Face to face with the animal. His body trembling violently. He had dropped the lantern in the grass not far from him, providing him with a perfectly clear view on his hunter who approached him with his four big, hairy legs. This time Yugi was sure of it! It was a wolf. An enormous wolf which had a few similarities with human), for example his torso and the well defined abs. What Yugi had thought to be its front legs were actually enormous, muscular and hairy arms. Its hind legs were finer more animal like but they looked like human legs nonetheless. A bushy tail was wagging from right to left as the monstrous wolf approached.

Yugi was pressing his back against the ground as the animal approached him, crawling over his body and looming over him. It placed its enormous brown claws at each side of Yugi's head who began to tremble. Seeing the jaws of the monster so close Yugi wasn't able to hold back his tears, never having been scared for his life. He preferred to close eyes, too scared of seeing these teeth getting closer until they would crush himWanting to get as far away as possible from this thing, even if it were only a few centimetres, he pressed his left cheek against the ground, not wanting to face it any longer. He was clenching lumps of herbs and dirt and waited with terror for the moment when the monster was going to devour him.

At that moment he felt the hot breath of the monster against his bare neck. If he had to die now Yugi was asking for as little suffering as possible. If this enormous wolf seized him by the jugular vein, he wouldn't have time to feel the pain of the death. At least he hoped for it.

His shivers intensified when he felt the gigantic head of the animal bending towards his. He had a cold sensation on the right cheek which made him jump, He tried to suppress his sobs but it was ni use. The wet nose of the monster found itself pressed against his skin, it seemed to sniffed at him with interest. It played with its prey before killing it ! Savoring his fear before sitting down to eat.

Then. Yugi felt something hot, almost boiling even, caressing the right side of his face from chin to forehead, leaving a disgusting liquid. Yugi shyly dared to open an eye, intrigued by this sensation. He saw that the monster was licking him with its big, dripping tongue. The teenager shivered even more. Now it was tasting him ! It meant that it was soon going to take a bite of its still living prey.

"No..! No ! Please ! " he moaned between two sobs when the tongue began enjoying his tears

Yugi didn't want to die ! Not so young ! Not like that ! Not this alone and frightened ! Where was Yami ? He needed him more than ever ! Why didn't he appear behind this monster to strike a blow against it and then save Yugi ? Why ?! Where was he ?! And if... And if Yami had metthis creature too ? No ! Impossible ! Yami also would have been devoured by this thing ?! No ! Yugi could not believe it! He was alive! He had to be alive!

"Yami !" he cried with more sadness in his voice than ever

He saw nothing more because of his tears, he then preferred to close the eyes. The enormous wolf above him had to stop its licks and and focus on the the young boy's face, which was red from crying. Yugi then heard a tiny groan escape from the bottom of the monster's throat. Such a sound didn't suit the bloodthirsty appearance of this animal. Intrigued, he reopened his eyes and faced the beast with hesitation. It looked at him strangely. Yugi didn't think that the predators had this weird look when they caught their prey.

The monster moved one of its big paws closer to Yugi's face. Fearing that it would scratch out his eyes, Yugi closed them, trembling. He felt how the monster carefully touched his right cheek with the back of its claw. The young boy once again opened one is his eyes halfway to see what was happening. Instead of its claw the animal then touched him with the back of its hand. Yugi felt its hairs tickling him the his face softly. Confused by such behaviour he opened his eyes completely and have the animal a sky and concerned look. Nervous about its potential answer, he moved his own hands to his torse, ready to fight if the monster decided to attack him again.

But it did nothing of that sort. Instead it looked him straight in the eyes and the end of its claw touched the lock of hair on Yugi's forehead. The boy could only staring at the wolf. Wishing to understand what was going on.

Then a memory came back to him. Him and Yami, lying in the grass of the same forest only a few hours ago. His friend, believing that Yugi had fallen sleep, had carefully moved his hands closer and his fingertips had gently brushed back the small lock of hair hanging over his forehead. Yugi had then opened eyes, to Yami's surprise, which had caused him to blush in shame. Yugi had teased him practically all day before his disappearance. Only his partner was allowed to touch him like that and only here.

He, and this animal. Yugi examined its face, trying to find only the slightest indication of his suspicion being true but with all that fur it turned out too difficult. Then, he noticed the eyes. Earlier, when he had seen them in the yellow light of the lantern, they had seemed red. But now, the lantern not lighting its face, Yugi noticed in astonishment that the iris of the monster was of purple color. Exactly the same nuance as that of Yami. As he realised it, Yugi believed to hallucinate. Was he going crazy ? Or .. was it true ?

"Y-Yami.. Is that you ?" he asked, shyly

Yugi didn't know if the wolf was aware of it, but on) thing was for sure : the way he had just looked at him had just confirmed Yugi's theory !

"Yami, it's you! But ..! I don't understand ... What happened to you ? You .. understand me?"

Convinced now that it was his friend, Yugi moved one of the hands towards the face of the monster. But when he touched him, the wolf grunted, what forced Yugi to withdraw his trembling hand. What was he thinking ?! Even if it was Yami, it was clear that he wasn't in his normal condition ! Yugi had watched enough movies of werewolves to know that these monsters were so uncontrollable they even killed their closest friends ! Then Yugi was going to be killed by his own partner ?!

"Y-you-you're going to eat me?" he stuttered, trembling

The monster didn't answer. Instead he seized the collar of Yugi's jacket wit his teeth, which made the boy moan in fearHis powerful jaw tore the jacket completely apart, reducing it to tatters. Once he had destroyed the jacket he attacked Yugi's t-shirt just as violently. Yugi cried in fear. Yami had decided to take action ! He was taking away his clothes to enjoy him without the fabric being in the way, Yugi was sure of it !

With a last bite he tore away his prey's top who then found himself bare-chested in the icy night, feeling the grass and the earth touching his back. Faced with the cold, his body trembled even more. Yugi tried to warm himself by hugging himself but his hands didn't remain in that position for long.

Without hesitation the monster attacked the young boy's pants. He cut the belt with his teeth, then seized one trouser leg and began to tug it, which caused Yugi to react.

"No ! Stop !" he begged trying to pull his pants and underwear back up, unfortunately in vain

Yugi didn't want this ! He didn't want to die ! Not be devoured ! Not by Yami ! And especially not naked ! But his predator didn't care and tugged at the boy's pants who then found himself completely exposed. Stark naked. Horribly vulnerable and humbled. Even if the creature standing on top of him wasn't human any more he innocently placed his hands between his legs, sobbing.

His shoes and his socks didn't last long either. If the monster didn't devour him quickly, it would soon be the biting cold which would take care of it. But Yugi didn't want to die ! He didn't want to !

The enormous wolf was right above him, his prey's head between his muscular legs. When he saw that Yugi was still crying he licked him again, his tongue travelling upwards until it reached his Yugi's eye. Yugi moaned, frightened by feeling the sticky and rough tongue against his skin. He then felt his tongue wandering downwards until it reached his throat. So that was it ? Would it now finally seize his throat and…?

No, nothing of that kind. The monster continued to lick tenderly the hidden recesses of his neckYugi was too afraid to fight the creature so he remained passive and shivered. His heart stopped when he felt the fangs of the animal sinking slowly into ) his skin, he groaned and struggled with the little strength he still had left. But, fortunately, its sharp teeth never stabbed his flesh. Yugi realised that the wolf was nibbling him, consciously not hurting his prey, which was nevertheless completely at his mercy.

If he was hungry, why did Yami take so much time to devour him ?! Yugi didn't understand but that waiting was psychological torture.

"Y-Yami, I... I don't understand.. What are you-ah !" he stammered while the fangs of the animal seized again his neck. "S-stop it !"

He ignored it and repeated the action, this time with Yugi's left ear. The sensation made Yugi quiver who didn't understand what was happening. While letting the creature play with his ear, the boy asked with fright.

"If-If you don't want to eat me... Then what do you want ?"

Apparently, the animal understood his words because it drew back, looked for a long moment at Yugi's eyes and then nodded at the lower parts of Yugi's body. Curious, the young teenager followed his look but all he saw was that he was gesturing at his hands below his belly button. Even like that, Yugi didn't comprehend.

" I.. I'm sorry but I don't understand... Mh! "

He wanted to fight back when the monster approached his face but all he could do was to press himself against the ground. He swallowed when it placed its big legs against his small vulnerable breast and let his paw run over Yugi's chest from top to bottom. The young boy felt quite strange when its passage tickled his stomach, a place where he was particularly sensitive. The legs of the creature passed on his navel and came to take place against the frail hands of Yugi who still understood nothing.

The wolf seized the wrists of Yugi and separated his hands to be completely able to see what they had hidden before. Yugi blushed.

"No !" he yelled placing his hands against his pubis again. "Even if you're no longer human I won't let you see that !"

The wolf growled, dissatisfied, and forced Yugi to remove his hands with its powerful muscles. Yugi moaned in protest at being forced to be exposed. Why was Yami doing this ? It wasn't like him ! Yugi knew well that once transformed people lost their common sense but.. why undress him, lick him and look so attentively his...? while licking its lips and...

It was at this moment that Yugi understood. His face blood-red, he shrieked, which caused the monster to jump back in surprise and release Yugi's handsOnce freed of the vulnerable position Yugi crawled away quickly. He stopped only when he reached the edge of the cliff, which was still no way to go. Paralyzed by his discovery, Yugi tried to voice his thoughts but he was too shocked and frightened to speak clearly.

"Y-y-y-y-you..! Y-you want to do th-that ?! He-here ?! N-now ?! I-i-in that shape ?! N-n-no ! I.. I refu-Aaahh!"

Apparently insisting, the wolf had caught his left ankle and pulled him until Yugi had returned to their previous position, him on top of Yugi. The boy looked away, too nervous and trembling. Then something new caught Yugi's eye, something that hadn't been there before. It was as if a new limb had grown on the body of the monster. A new member, actually. Long and thick. Devoid of hairs. Sticking out from between the legs of the animal. Of a pink color turning to red.

Yugi believed to die from shock when he understood what it was. His whole body began blushing at the sight of the Yami's member. His intentions were now as clear as can be. It was absolutely out of question that Yugi would accept this thing inside him and he began to struggle. To prevent him from running away, the monster placed his arms on his pray, pinning Yugi to the ground with all his weight and began to greedily lick his chest.

"Aah.. ahh..! Y-Yami w-wait-mh!"

The creature pressed his hot and sticky tongue against one of Yugi's nipples which were hard already because of the cold. Yugi didn't even know that this was a sensitive spot for him. The monster soon did the same with Yugi's other nipple, nibbling it and being careful about not applying too much pressure so the young boy wouldn't bleed. Yugi had great difficulty suppressing his small groans.

He gasped when the wolf licked his stomach. At this moment a strange heat flamed up inside him in response to feeling the saliva if the animal. It was awfully close to pleasure and Yugi dug his nails into Yami's hairy, muscular arms. However, the feeling wasn't strong enough to let Yami go as far as he wanted him to. He raised his feet and tried to push the monster away.

A very bad idea.

Mad, he stopped the pleasant licks, released Yugi's arms and pinned down his legs instead. He was then face to face with the object of his desire and, without his victim time to react, gave it a soft lick. A shout of excitement escaped the young boy when he felt his crotch being warm and wet at the same time. Since it was effective, Yami repeated the action and soon Yugi lost the ability to control himself, including his wriggling and groaning. Wishing more, the monster preferred to swallow completely Yugi's member while the boy reacted with shouts of desire and bewilderment.

Yugi's breath was unsteady in excitement and cries of pleasure escaped his throat, even though he was still covering his mouth. His breath became harder and quicker and drops of saliva ran over his lips. His sounds encouraged the monster to continue his sucking, stronger and faster, playing with Yugi's member with his tongue. When a liquid began to emerge from Yugi's member, he threw back his head and with another cry of pleasure he released into Yami's mouth. He swallowed the juice with what seemed to be a humming sound.

The animal withdrew, abandoning the still hot and wet member of Yugi who panted excessively, his body on fire. The young teenager had never knows a sensation like that. The speed of his heartbeat had tripled and he had uttered sounds he hadn't even thought possible. He then saw the wolf was staring at him again and, slightly embarrassed by having felt so much pleasure, Yugi forced himself to calm down, hide his exhaustion and wiped peals of saliva from the corner of his mouth.

Yugi tried to keep looking into the amethyst eyes of Yami but he couldn't help looking curiously at the crotch of the giant in front of him. An immense heat overcame him when he saw it a second time. Had it grown since the last time he had looked at it ?! He immediately looked away when he believed to see a smile in the corner of the lips of the wolf. What was he thinking ?! Wasn't he supposed to try to run away instead of squinting at the size of his predator's member ?!... Mmh, although! A member so big and so long was.. fascinating...! It seemed so naked and vulnerable compared with the rest of the body of the hairy animal. With this red-lively color and its pulsating veins..

Yugi gave himself a mental slap to regain self-control. What was wrong with him ?! Yugi wasn't the kind to be interested in the male sex ! It was the excitement which made him delirious.. Yes, certainly! He wasn't himself any more because of what Yami had done to him. But.. Wait a minute. **What had he done to him ?!**

Yugi realized the situation only now. His.. very first time. Stolen by Yami who had given up his humanity for savagery ?

 _Y-Y-Yami had.. my..! He had...! Me..!_ he thought, dizzy and all red

A frosty wind cooled down his body and also brought back his ability to think. He couldn't help but shiver. Upon seeing it, the monster approached Yugi again and…

"No ! Stay way from me !" he moaned, too embarrassed.

But the wolf ignored him and snuggled up to him to Yugi's great surprise. He felt all the warm fur of the animal against his naked and cold skin. Yugi was reminded of Yami's kindness, their time together, their friendship. Yugi snuggled up to the monster's fur, which in spite of the strong and bestial smell, still contained tracks of Yami's own fragrance. He buried his head in the brown trunk and crossed his arms around his wide and muscular back. His body was still so hot, even if the cold wind blew.

Suddenly, he felt the enormous wolf moving and his body left the ground to find himself completely against his fur. Yami had lifted him and held him in his enormous arms and began to walk. Taken aback, Yugi wondered where he brought him. He looked at the face of the creature but saw only a neutral or serious expression there. Not knowing if the route was going to be long, he buries his nose against the firm breast of the animal trying to rest until they arrived at their destination, completely forgetting the lantern behind him which was still burning between two clumps of grass.

* * *

 _The second will be soon published. Please, reviews in the meantime if this part had please you ! :D_


End file.
